The invention relates generally to ignition circuits or systems and, more particularly, to capacitor discharge ignition circuits or systems.
The invention also relates to capacitor discharge ignition systems including means for preventing overspeed engine operation.
Attention is directed to the following United States Patents:
______________________________________ Chavis 3,430,615 March 4, 1969 Minks 3,534,719 October 20, 1970 Bodig 3,703,889 November 28, 1972 Jereb 3,809,044 May 7, 1974 Wood 3,863,616 February 4, 1974 Anderson 3,875,915 April 8, 1975 ______________________________________